


speak to me, my lover

by Unseemingowl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, caos part 4 spoilers I guess, dirty talking, they're horny and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseemingowl/pseuds/Unseemingowl
Summary: Sabrina Morningstar doesn't come through the mirror to interrupt the mood when Sabrina and Nick leave movie night at Harvey's house, which means that everything is good and nothing bad happens. Except the playful squabbles over the anxieties between new lovers who can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 64
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the ending of part 4, but there was lots of excellent moments between this cute couple in the final season at least. This expands on one of them and I hope it'll soothe the bruises for y'all a bit. 
> 
> Shameless smut and banter ahead - also you can pry the headcanon that Nick likes embarrassing Sabrina by talking dirty from my cold dead hands.

It was very easy to guess the train of Nick’s thoughts as she let them into the house, his eyes fixed on her as she got out of her coat.

She repressed the urge to squirm under the intensity of his gaze when he shrugged out of his leather jacket and then seized her around the waist, pulling her into another kiss, not bothering to check if any of her family was home before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The heat had been simmering between them all evening, Nick seeming especially tactile, barely able to stop kissing her when they’d been curled up against one another in the living room at Harvey’s. Even when he’d given her the necklace she now clutched in her hand, his eyes had been very intense despite the soft, romantic look on his face.

“I’m staying the night?” Nick muttered as they parted.

“Is that even a question?” Sabrina sighed. “You’ve been here every night since…”

She trailed off, and Nick’s mouth quirked up that same kind of mischievous smile he’d used to make her head spin when they’d first met. Knowing, a little cocky, practically irresistible.

“Well, in that case, let’s go up and get you tucked in, little witch.”

He had her pressed against the door of her bedroom as soon as they made it inside, their lockets rattling on her desk as they hastened to put them down, ready to continue where they’d left off.

Their kisses changed from the tender and playful ones on the porch to a hot, urgent passion that made her toes curl and push her hands under his shirt, making him gasp at the feel of her cold hands on his skin.

Sabrina had wanted him in the beginning too, it had kind of been impossible not to. Heart pounding when he flirted, squeezing her thighs together when he’d left her well kissed and breathing hard before teleporting away. But it was nothing compared to now that she’d had him properly. Knew what he could do to other parts of her body with that warm mouth of his and what lay beneath the clingy boxers he wore.

“You’re shivering, babe,” Nick said, voice raspy and low as his lips trailed from her mouth to the sensitive skin under her ear and made her shiver harder still. “Wanna move to the bed?”

“Bed sounds good.”

He hoisted her up by her thighs, compelling her to wrap them around his waist and carried her towards it.

The show of strength made her feel ridiculously swoony like a bashful virgin in her aunt Hilda’s sauciest romance novels, even if she was decidedly not one anymore – Nick had very much seen to that. Although Sabrina knew she was blushing like one when Nick laid her out on the bedspread.

She heard the thump of his shoes as he toed them off and she followed suit, kicking hers off with a laugh that Nick muffled with his mouth. Sabrina wrapped her legs around him again, rolling them over to get on top, a move that made him chuckle against her mouth.

Nick’s willingness to let her call the shots was one of her favourite things about him, both during and outside of sex. He was still annoyingly arrogant at times, but he showed so little of the boring macho posturing she’d encountered in so many other guys.

Not that he was satisfied with her running everything. His hands quickly graduated from pulling her headband off so he had free reign to run his fingers through her hair to stroking her waist until he gripped her ass, making her press harder against his growing erection and making them both moan.

She pulled up a bit, rolling her hips against his, dodging out of his range when he moved upwards to catch her mouth in yet another kiss. His eyes flashed with hunger and rolled them over, staying slotted between her thighs.

“Not nice to tease,” Nick grumbled before pressing scalding hot kisses against her throat and thrust his hands under her sweater, palming her breasts. “Not when you feel so good.”

He’d always been generous with the compliments and the praise when they’d been tangled up together, but as she’d discovered now, he grew progressively chattier the less clothing they had on and the more turned on he got. Not to mention filthier. A running commentary of how soft and hot and wet and tight she was, all said with the most wonderful, breathless sincerity.

She’d not had the courage to reciprocate much, but although Nick hadn’t asked it of her, she had a distinct feeling that he would love for her to do so. Problem was that everything she tried to come up with sounded dumb.

With Nick not looking at her though, letting out a groan that sounded a bit like a growl, an idea popped into her head. She opened her mouth before she could lose her nerve.

“What’s the big bad wolf gonna do with me now that you’ve got me cornered in my bed? Eat me all up?” She muttered, managing to sound mostly steady.

His hands stilled on her breasts, and while his face might have been buried against her neck, there was no mistaking the snort he let out, and Sabrina felt heat rush to her cheeks.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No,” he said way too quickly, defensively.

“Don’t laugh at me.” She hissed, feeling a rising sense of outrage and embarrassment. For a first attempt of sultriness, she didn’t think it was that bad.

“I’m not,” he insisted, face still buried in her neck, but she could feel him smiling when he kissed her skin.

“You totally are, you’re laughing at me.”

She hadn’t felt self-conscious about her own lack of experience that first afternoon, too wrapped up in the life and death intensity of the whole situation, but now, it sprung up at the most inopportune times, made her tense up until Nick soothed her worries away with his body and suggestive whispers.

He finally lifted his head, hands inching out from under her sweater, and he was indeed smiling, lips twitching as though he was trying much too hard not to do anything more than that.

“You’re so fucking cute,” he muttered, pushing his rumbled hair out of his face and he looked so handsome cast in the shadowy light of the room that she almost wanted to just drop it and pull him down for another breathless kiss.

Almost.

“I wasn’t going for cute," she said, not quite looking at him. 

Nick groaned, dropping his face to her shoulder as if in the depths of exasperation before looking at her again.

“Sabrina, you’re killing me here.”

“Look, I’m sorry I don’t have as much experience in talking the pants off of guys as you do,” she mumbled.

“You don’t need to talk, Spellman.”

“Wow,” Sabrina said, gaze snapping to his, and Nick looked confused for a split second before he realized what he’d said, shaking his head with a grimace.

“Okay, that’s obviously not what I meant.”

“No please, do go on,” she sniped, taking a bit of vicious glee in Nick being the one to stumble over his words for once.

“You’re merciless,” Nick said, sounding grumpy, but his eyes contradicted that, full of a grudging amusement that made her feel like smiling too, but she strangled the urge, and poked him in the chest instead.

“Where’s that smooth tongue of yours now, Scratch?”

“Well, I had thought my tongue was gonna be buried in your cunt and making you come right about now,” he said, eyes narrowing in what looked a lot like a challenge.

The flush in her cheeks increased to blistering levels, and she felt almost offended at how much hearing those words turned her on.

“Why is that hot and mine wasn’t?”

“Because I have more practice than you do,” Nick said matter-a-factly as his hand slipped under her skirt, plucking a bit at her tights. He looked very sincere when their eyes met though.

“You don’t have to talk dirty if it makes you uncomfortable Spellman, I never want you to be uncomfortable when we’re having sex, but if you do want to, it’s not about being clever. Just tell me how I’m making you feel.”

She frowned at him and he smiled, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

“Now can we please get back to the part where I was trying to get around to eating you out?”

“I suppose that wouldn’t be the worst thing,” she conceded as his fingers moved further up her skirt and the heat that had been banked during their little spat sprung up again.

“I shouldn’t hope so.”

He made good on his promise of burying his tongue in her cunt. Wasting little time after they’d both scrambled to get her tights and panties off and Sabrina laid back with her skirt rucked up around her waist.

“Oh,” she whimpered, grabbing onto his curls to a low, groaned approval from Nick that only added to the fun.

He liked when she did that. The first time he had gone down on her, she’d felt tense and awkward until Nick had taken her hand and placed it in his hair with a winked invitation to give it a pull. Relaxing had been easier after that when each time she tugged, it caused a corresponding moan from Nick that felt delicious against her sensitive flesh.

At one point she’d yanked hard enough that it made him rear back and give her inner thigh a firm bite. Unexpected and altogether hot, especially accompanied with the searing, heavy lidded stare he directed at her before getting back to work.

Now he pinned her down by her twitching hips with thrillingly forceful hands as he went to town on her. Building up the tension slowly with long, thorough licks that made her gasp and put her in a daze.

“Wait a minute,” Nick said with a grunt after a while, abruptly stopping what he was doing to pull away and beamed at her noise of protest. 

“I’m getting so hard at hearing you make all of those noises,” he explained. “I need to get out of these jeans before I cripple myself. I’ll be right back.”

She shucked off her sweater as Nick kicked off his jeans and then kept true to his promise – returning right back to what he was doing, lips closing around her clit and sucking until Sabrina whined with pleasure.

When his fingers joined in, it didn’t take long, curving inside of her and rubbing firm while his mouth became more forceful and hurried, and pushed her right into a shuddery, breathless orgasm.

“Good?” he muttered as he eased off, and Sabrina nodded soundlessly, once again feeling a little bashful seeing him wipe his mouth and the lower half of his face.

Her eyes flicked down when he pressed the heel of his free hand against the front of his boxers to alleviate the ache, and bit her lip. He looked obscenely delicious like that.

“Can I get inside you?”

“Yes,” she said, reaching for him. “Get your clothes off.”

They got undressed as fast as possible, Sabrina’s tangled up skirt causing her enough problems that she had to get Nick to help her, both of them sniggering when he could throw it aside, and she looked him over. She still didn’t feel used to seeing him naked, belly doing a little flip when she could look down and see him hard and aching for her.

Nick took care of the contraception spell, pressing his hand against her stomach and speaking the required words, and then everything slowed right down, the two of them simply staring at each other, tension building until it finally had to snap and they crashed together in another wild, passionate kiss. Nick’s cock slid through the slickness between her thighs, and Sabrina moaned, reflexively spreading her legs wider in invitation – her body loved his body so much – but Nick didn’t move to press inside.

“Want to try a different position this time?” he murmured instead and reached out to push the hair out of her face.

He had not steered her wrong so far, all that they’d done together had felt good and she nodded eagerly.

Giving her a quick kiss, he helped her turn onto her front, which made her frown a little. Part of what she liked about having sex with Nick was looking at his face as he moved within her, the way his expression transformed when he came.

“All fours, Spellman,” he said, and she could hear the shit eating grin in his voice, knowing his features well enough to imagine the expression he wore, and it was all she could do not to laugh as well.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” she mock-grumbled as she obeyed his request, getting her hands and knees under her and suddenly feeling very exposed.

“Not possible to enjoy sex with you too much,” he insisted, and covered up her sense of vulnerability with his own body, pressing a hot, openmouthed kiss to her naked back before he started to push in, making her shudder with pleasure.

“You alright?” he muttered once he was fully inside her, the grip of his fingers tight around her waist.

Sabrina sighed a confirmation, and rolled her hips back against him, making him chuckle at her eagerness and he started to move.

Before she’d started having sex, she had figured that sex pleasure would be fairly uniform, but now she was – to her delight – discovering that it kept feeling different each time.

The ecstasy Nick provided with his mouth was distinctive from what she was feeling now, his cock working an angle that made her toes curl, reaching deeper than he’d had before, even when she was on top, which was so far her favourite place to be.

His hand slipped down between her legs, circling her clit, and Sabrina had to reach out to support herself against the head board with one hand when her entire body began trembling. She was so close again already, Nick firing her up on all cylinders.

“Nick.”

He leaned forward, draping his chest across her back, mouth coming up close to the back of her neck, the curve of her shoulder.

“Feels good?” He murmured, picking up the speed a bit, forcing a whimper out of her as she worked to move with him.

“Yes.”

“Yeah?” He breathed, his fingers intensifying their effort, and suddenly speaking didn’t feel quite as scary without Nicks’ dark eyes to stare at her when she did. “You want to tell me about it?”

“It feels so… It feels so good when you…”

“When I what?” he asked and gave her an even harder thrust than before as if to urge her on. 

“When you fuck me, Nick. It feels so good when you fuck me,” Sabrina cried out, feeling overwhelmed by the rawness she could hear in her own voice.

He growled, grip tightening on her, losing the rhythm for a moment, and Sabrina giggled, dizzy and light headed from pleasure.

“That working for you?”

“Definitely,” he said with a breathless laugh, only to muffle it by biting down on her neck. Big bad wolf indeed.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but all that came out was a ragged moan when Nick worked his fingers in a way that felt particularly good.

“You’re getting so tight, babe. You close?”

“Yes, so close,” she whimpered, his words alone making her tighten around the thrust of his cock even more, and Nick inhaled sharply.

“You gonna come on my cock?” he panted, kissing her back and shoulders, any part of her that he could reach with his mouth.

“Yes, yes I’m gonna come on your cock, Nick,” Sabrina parroted back at him, voice slurring in her haste to get the words out, entirely forgetting to be embarrassed.

Her orgasm took her by surprise for all that she’d been working so eagerly towards it, hips jerking, her own moans mingling with Nick’s harsh groan as he felt her come around him. Her free hand moved to cover Nick’s still between her legs, stopping the movements of his fingers as she trembled, feeling almost unbearably sensitive. Nick seemed to get the message, thrusts slowing into long, thorough presses of his hips to help her work through it.

“It keeps getting better. How’s that possible,” she muttered as her orgasm wound down, giggling a little at the awe she could hear in her own voice.

“It’s because we’re getting to know each other’s bodies,” he laughed and she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Flushed and tense faced behind her, although he tried to smile as their eyes locked. “Wanna get on top again?”

“Not sure my legs are working,” she chuckled.

Her legs did work just fine, if a little shaky, but it didn’t look like Nick needed much at all. He was a mess, seeming almost pained when she slid back onto him and rocked in his lap, teasing a desperate little noise out of him.

Bracing her hands on his chest she began to move in earnest, eager to see him come apart again.

“You’re so good at riding me,” he gasped, raising up a bit so he could wrap his arm around her waist, hurry the pace along even further, and Sabrina felt her face light up in a grin, delighted by the garbled, filthy compliment.

“Keep looking at me,” she commanded as his eyes began to drift closed from the mounting pleasure.

“I love you,” she whispered, and for once Nick seemed to be without words as the rhythm of his hips devolved completely.

It was like watching something crack open within him when he came, the expression on his face impossibly intense as he fought to keep his eyes open and looking up at her, longing and affection radiating out of him as he tensed and trembled against her, his grip on her thighs convulsing.

Sabrina leaned down to kiss him, the whole thing a little uncoordinated and sloppy, noses bumping as they struggled to line up right.

“I love you too,” Nick gasped against her mouth as she stopped moving, faces so close their lips were still brushing as he spoke, pulling her even closer so their foreheads rested against each other’s. “Fuck, I love you so much, Spellman.”

He looked wrecked when she dragged herself upwards again, and she smiled, reaching out to run her thumb across his plump lower lip in parting before she climbed off him and fell to her back on the bed.

Nick’s hand scrabbled out, finding hers to let his fingers brush across her palm and she smiled up against the ceiling. Her happiness felt almost like drunkenness, the room blurring around her.

“Soo…” Nick muttered after a few moments, a sleepy slur to his voice that made Sabrina smile wider. “You definitely got potential for dirty talk.”

She groaned, putting her free hand over her eyes in embarrassment. It was annoying, she was not prone to shame, but this kept taking it out of her. Nick only laughed, pulling her into his arms, kissing the curve of her jaw and neck.

“I like knowing that you like what I’m doing to you,” he muttered between kisses.

Her embarrassment softened when she looked down and saw that his eyes were serious despite how playful he was being.

She had a strong feeling that it ran much deeper. That it was more about the validation of it all. This boyfriend of hers made such a good show of cockiness, but was so unused to shows of affection and care that he practically melted whenever she gave him just a little bit of either.

“Wanna get into the bath?” She muttered after giving him a soft peck on the lips.

“You want me to move right now,” he complained. “You’ve worn me out, Spellman. Give a man a break.”

“Well, I was just thinking we’ve never been in the tub together,” she said, stroking her hand across the hard drum of his abs. “We’re sticky.”

“Sure, it’s just about the stickiness.”

“Seeing you wet and naked is also a plus, that's true.”

That made him laugh outright and rear up to bite at her shoulder in a way that made her squirm and giggle.

“Alright you’ve sold me,” he said when they stopped moving again. “Let’s see if we can avoid emptying the tub.”

Morning came with a rude awakening in the shape of Ambrose slamming her door open.

“Rise and shine, lovebirds,” he bellowed, making Sabrina lurch upwards and reflexively throw a pillow in his direction.

Her eyes were still half closed from sleep though, and her aim was off, Ambrose easily reaching out to catch it and send it right back towards the bed where it hit Nick’s back.

“I cooked breakfast this morning, and it’s gonna get cold if you don’t come out of your den of depravity, cousin. Nicholas needs his sustenance with how much time he’s been spending in your bed.”

“I hate you,” she yelled after him, the effect kind of ruined by how hard Nick was laughing next to her, his entire body shaking with it.

“I think Ambrose wants us to come down to breakfast,” he said, deadpan once he stopped laughing, and Sabrina mock-punched at his shoulder with a huff.

Both Ambrose and Zelda were reading in their papers by the time Sabrina and Nick had finished their morning kisses and staggered to the breakfast table. Though Sabrina caught a glimpse of Ambrose’s eyes above the edge of the paper before he jerked it up to cover his face, and Sabrina froze, having a weird feeling of having just walked into an ambush.

Nothing happened though, the conversation muted as Nick filled their plates with egg and bacon and Sabrina poured the juice.

She should have trusted her instincts though. After only a few bites of her breakfast, Ambrose lowered his paper, eyes fixed on her as he poured himself another cup of tea.

“You sure you should be eating eggs this morning, cousin?”

“That’s all you cooked, isn’t it?” She frowned, looking around the table, and not seeing anything else on the table than toast and tea.

“No, I mean, you sure you shouldn’t be eating soap this morning first. To wash out your mouth?”

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Nick’s fork pausing halfway up to his mouth, bits of scrambled egg toppling off.

“We forgot the privacy spell,” he whispered out of the corner of his mouth when he lowered the fork back to his plate. 

She blinked, trying to understand what he was telling her and then felt the colour drain from her face as the realization set in. When she looked back at Ambrose, her cousin was wearing the most terrifyingly amused grin she’d ever seen him send her way.

Worse yet, she was pretty sure she could hear a snort from behind Zelda’s paper.

“I mean, all the moaning was bad enough, but…”

“Stop talking,” she hissed, but Ambrose looked ready to deliver the killing blow.

“All that filth. I wasn’t even sure you knew how to say the word cock.”

“I’m gonna murder you!” Sabrina yelled and scrambled from her seat, but Ambrose was already out of his chair, dodging around the kitchen island as she chased after him.

“Like you murdered Nick last night? Because in that case no thanks. I don’t want any of that. That’s disgusting Sabrina.”

Five shattered platters later and after she’d managed to send an overripe orange at Ambrose forehead, Zelda finally interjected.

“Comport yourself. This is a kitchen, not a barn and you’re Spellmans. Act like it.”

Nick was practically blue in the face from holding in his laughter when Sabrina trudged over and sat down again, watching Ambrose spell away the orange juice that was running down his face with a dissatisfied frown. For the first time she understood the appeal of the cain pit.

“As glad as I am that you and Nicholas are…” Zelda paused, pursing her lips and Ambrose snorted, the angry flush in Sabrina’s cheeks deepening even further.

“…Getting along again. Perhaps you should get a more permanent privacy spell installed in your room now, Sabrina. Hmm? Especially when you seem to be so determined to ride the poor boy that hard.”

The ground opening and swallowing her up would not have been enough to alleviate the paralyzing, horrifying embarrassment when Zelda had the audacity to let out a chuckle before looking over at Nick.

“I trust you know how to work a proper privacy charm installation, right Nicholas?”

“Yes, Mother Spellman.”

Sabrina jumped as Nick reached under the table to put his hand on her thigh when Zelda and Ambrose raised their papers again, giving what she suspected was supposed to be a soothing squeeze, but she resolutely pushed him away.

“We are never having sex in this house again,” Sabrina hissed at him, as low as she could, shooting a cautious glance in direction of the papers on the other side of the table.

“That a challenge, Spellman?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people feel awkward commenting on specifics in explicit fics, but if you're up for it, I'd love to hear if there was anything you thought was especially hot. 
> 
> Absolutely no pressure whatsoever though.
> 
> Also I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unseemingowl). You're more than welcome to come and say hi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s that? Sabrina’s birthday was a low-key affair that went off the rails in part 4? Nope, not this time round, she gets a proper Halloween birthday party.
> 
> And both she and Nick are getting very frustrated over Sabrina's vow to not have sex at the mortuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you blew me away with the response to the last chapter. Seriously. Seems like everyone was just as hungry for this wonderful couple to be happy, healthy and horny as I was. And to be teased by Ambrose and Zelda. So here, have some more of all that. 
> 
> I went a bit overboard with the word count, but there's a lot of characters making an appearance in this chapter.

Sabrina had tried to insist on a low-key birthday. Just her, Nick, the Fright Club and Dario Argento, but none of them would hear of it. Her arguments for not making a big deal out of it – 17 wasn’t as important as 16, they’d all dealt with enough this past year, there was too little time to prepare – were appropriated as the very reasons why the occasion deserved big fanfare.

And so finally Sabrina had given up on her protests and let the tide of her friends and family’s excitement sweep her out to sea.

Even Zelda hadn’t objected when Sabrina expressed her wish for a proper Halloween birthday, costumes and all, although her lips had thinned a bit before she’d offered up the parlor for the main event. 

With assistance from the Fright Club, Nick and Ambrose took care of the planning, and kept everything under wraps. All Sabrina had been asked to do was decide on a costume - Nick had nearly tripped over his own feet when he had listened in on her telling Ambrose she was going as Little Red Riding Hood.

Even on the day of the party, the parlor was empty of hints. 

But as if summoned by her thoughts, Nick appeared next to the couch, wooden crate in his arms, and lit up in a grin when their eyes met.

“Hello, birthday girl.”

“What you got there, Nick?”

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty, little head about,” he said with a roll of his eyes and placed the box on the table, raising a dark brow in a challenge when he turned back towards her and saw her inching closer.

It was a challenge Sabrina was more than happy to take, but Nick had obviously expected her to. He intercepted her attempt to reach the crate at once, strong arms catching her around the waist and hauling her close.

“Stop it, I wanna see,” Sabrina insisted, squirming in his hold, trying to look serious, but she could hear the laughter coming through in her voice.

“You’ll see tonight, all good things…” Nick said, but his face lost all traces of amusement as his eyes fixed on her mouth.

Sabrina only had time for an expectant gulp of breath before he pressed his lips to hers.

The fight went out of her at all once and she allowed Nick to pull her even closer until they were glued together from mouth to thighs. When his tongue slipped in to meet hers, her hands shot up to fist in his dark hair, and she moaned as bursts of sensation flared to life everywhere their bodies were in contact.

His hands slipped under her sweater, nearly pulling it all the way up over her shoulders in his eagerness to smooth his hands across her naked back, making her tremble and Nick chuckle.

The chuckle turned into a sharp, pleased gasp when Sabrina felt him up in turn, fingers wriggling under his clothes to trace across the hard drum of his abs.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Nick panted as their mouths broke apart and he reached further down to cup her ass, pull her more firmly against him.

Sabrina’s pulse picked up so fast she could feel it pound in her throat at the filthy promise in his voice, but the rush of desire for him also reminded her that he had almost succeeded in making her forget her vow not to have sex with him at the mortuary.

Again.

“Absolutely not,” Sabrina hissed, and Nick sighed in defeat, relaxing his grip on her so Sabrina could squirm out of his arms.

Nick was too good at distracting her, even with the fresh reminder from Zelda and Ambrose’s repeated teasing in the week since her and Nick had been so… mortifyingly loud in her room.

All he had to do was sneak up on her and brush his warm lips against her neck or send her an adoring look over the pages of his books, and she climbed right back into his lap to let his hands and mouth wander all over her.

Three days before he had managed to her down to her panties before Sabrina had remembered she was supposed to teach him some sort of lesson and she’d made a very disgruntled Nick go and spend the night at the academy. 

Stubborn as she was, she nonetheless regretted it the following morning when Nick hadn’t been there to wake her with sleepy kisses pressed against her cheek and shoulder. Instead, he popped in for breakfast, staring her down from the other side of the table like he wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and carry her off for all manners of debauchery.

He was so obvious in his attention that Sabrina’s neck had felt blisteringly hot, and Ambrose – with poorly hidden amusement – had started to talk about how moist the chocolate muffins were until Sabrina chucked one at him, which he of course dodged with such uproarious laughter that she had to leave the table.

As she looked at Nick now, flush high in his cheeks and glassy eyed – obviously turned on – it was a struggle to recall what her reasons were for not walking upstairs and ride him until they were both cross eyed with pleasure.

Seeing her hesitation, Nick, who was savvy when it came to her moods, reached out to brush his fingers against hers, eyes devouring her as he looked her up and down.

“I swear it’ll be a birthday present you won’t forget anytime soon.”

“Nick…”

“Sabrina, are you here?”

They both jumped at the sound of Hilda’s chipper tones from the hall and Nick let go of her hand.

“I’ve got lots of supplies and I need you to come and tell me if you want the pumpkin pie to be heavy on the nutmeg as usual.”

Hilda and Ambrose were levitating what appeared to be enough supplies to feed an entire army when she made it into the hall. Her aunt’s face lighting up in a big grin, but Ambrose was the one to speak first.

“Hi there, cousin,” Ambrose let his gaze continue on to Nick who was close behind her. “Nicholas. You’re both looking very healthy and… flushed.”

Her flush deepened, but she ignored the remark entirely in favor of the massive amounts of food that Hilda was bringing into the house.

“Auntie, you do remember that the coven is pretty small these days, right?”

“I don’t want anyone to go hungry tonight, so I’ll make sure that there’s a few choices. You’re on tasting duty, love.”

“I’m not going to be able to fit into my costume.”

“Nonsense. You’ve got hours to digest.”

“I’ll help out,” Nick said, coming up so close behind her that she could feel the heat of his body and she shivered, catching sight of how Ambrose grinned out of the corner of her eye.

Being asked to taste one kind of batter after the other was torturous when she could feel Nick’s eyes on her the entire time, gaze resting on her lips. Not that she was much better off, doing the exact same thing, getting halfway riled up all over again by the noises of enjoyment Nick made whenever Hilda called him over to sample yet another dish.

It was almost a relief when Ambrose popped into the kitchen to haul Nick off for final party decoration business and Hilda allowed Sabrina to head up and get ready.

She had taken great pains with her costume. As the tension had ramped up during the week, she’d gone bolder, wanting something to torture Nick further, which had brought her to a black lace up bodice and frothy cream skirts short enough to allow for a peek of bare skin above her knee stockings.

In contrast her Lupercalia cape seemed a little too long, and she headed back down to the kitchen to get Hilda’s help with the sewing spell to pin it up so it wouldn’t get in the way when the dancing would probably start up later in the evening.

Back in her room though, she got a lot more than the finishing accessories she’d been seeking out. Instead, she found Nick leaving her bathroom. Stark naked.

It took a second before he spotted her, preoccupied with drying his hair, but once he did, his mouth quirked up in a mischievous smile and looked her up and down.

“What can I do for you, little red riding hood?”

Everything in her head seemed to have been reduced into inarticulate moans as she looked him over. Powerless to stop her eyes from following the trail of the water dripping from his hair and running down his collarbone, his chest and further down still.

“Babe, you’re staring.”

Even with Nick prompting her, it took her an embarrassingly long time to tear her eyes away from his dick and look up at his face. He wasn’t grinning like she expected him to though, instead he stared at her with barely leashed heat.

“Seeing something you like?” he said, taking a step forward.

Rather than answer she pushed the door shut behind her and stumbled over to meet him. Digging her fingers into his wet hair, she pulled his mouth down to hers, not bothering with any teasing, but immediately deepening the kiss, shoving her tongue past his lips.

Nick made no protests. Quite the opposite. With an enthusiastic moan, he staggered towards the bed, bringing her with him, and they fell back onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs. 

Tugging at her low cut bodice, Nick bit down on the curve of her breast, hard enough to make her jerk, and then shiver when his fingers moved further up to delicately play with the silver chain to her necklace. 

She was supposed to put a stopper to what they were doing. It wasn’t more than a few hours ago that she had told him that this exact thing couldn’t happen, and yet, there she was, hands all over him, enjoying the flush in his freshly showered his skin and his moans as she scratched her nails down his belly and felt the muscles jumping under her hand.

His entire body started when her fingers dipped lower and brushed against his hardening cock. It would be so easy to just pull down her panties and get on top of him - he was all but ready, and she was getting wet so fast it felt like her entire body was turning liquid.

“I’m losing my mind, Sabrina, I want you so much,” he babbled, looking like the perfect picture of desperation with his wide eyes and trembling mouth smeared with her lipstick.

“Sabrina! You’ve got guests arriving,”

Nick let out a frantic growl as the sound of Ambrose’s voice drifted up from downstairs and Sabrina immediately stopped what she was doing, glancing towards the door.

“You can’t be fucking serious, Spellman,” Nick hissed, hips twitching in protest at the loss of sensation.

“There are people coming.”

“And that means we can’t?”

She felt a little bad for laughing, but Nick looked so exasperated at her retreat that it was impossible not to. There was something delicious about it, seeing him so unhinged. Somehow it elevated her own exquisite agony for stopping short yet again.

“I told you I wasn’t going to have sex here anymore,” she said, scrambling backwards and trying to adjust her bodice with shaking hands.

Not being on the bed with him didn’t help matters. Instead, it gave her a full view of how flushed and primed to go Nick was. Her entire body screamed in protest, wanting to be closer, not further away.

“You were the one who started kissing me,” Nick argued, moving up on his elbows, staring at her from under his rumbled, damp hair.

“Yeah, well, you were naked.”

“Sabrina!” Ambrose yelled again, prolonging the final vowel endlessly. “Climb off of Nicholas and come say hi to your guests. They’ve got presents.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Nick groaned, flopping back onto the bed and covering his eyes with his hands. “I’m going to full on fucking murder him.”

“I’ll grab the shovel,” Sabrina joked, but her smile faltered a little as Nick got up from the bed, the expression on his face difficult to read.

“Nick…” She prompted, a little worried she had gone too far, a fresh nervous clench in her stomach spoiling her arousal.

“I’m gonna need another shower before I’m capable of being sociable, Spellman,” he said, giving her a tight smile. “I’ll be down as soon as possible.”

Desperately trying not to imagine what he was doing once the door shut behind him, Sabrina took a look in her mirror and grimaced at the smear of lipstick around her mouth.

The four members of the fright club were waiting for her at the foot of the stairs when she made it down, chatting with Ambrose who was dressed up as the Mad Hatter, green top hat jauntily crooked.

“There she is. Birthday girl, looking disappointingly unruffled. Has Nick not handed over his present yet?”

Sabrina shot daggers at him, opting for ignoring him – anything she said was going to sound filthy after that – and instead turned her attention on her friends.

“You all look awesome,” Sabrina declared

Harvey’s posture appeared more confident than usual in the sharp pinstriped suit and penciled in moustache of Gomez Addams, and Roz seemed to be in her element even though the high slit at the thigh and plunging neckline of the black dress wasn’t her usual style.

Theo and Robin matched even more, wearing the identical space costumes of Riff Raff and Magenta from Rocky Horror, Robin’s ears on full display with his hair tugged up into a little bun.

“And you,” Theo countered, looking her up down, and giving her the thumbs up. “Smoking hot, Brina.”

“Yes, yes, that’s all well and good, let’s go get drinks,” Ambrose said, cinching Sabrina in with an arm around her shoulders and led her deeper into the house.

“You’ll love the look of the place, cousin. I think Nick and I did good.”

Her annoyance with Ambrose softened as she took in the room. All the lights had been blurred with fake cobwebs and tulle, additional lanterns filling the room with contrasting purple and blue hues. Pumpkins everywhere, a whole legion of gauzy bats set up under the ceiling.

They had done well. Damn him.

“Thank you, Ambrose,” she muttered, and grudgingly extended her arms for a hug, which her cousin took her up on at once.

“You only turn seventeen once, cousin. You deserve it,” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and an extra squeeze before detangling himself.

“So, who’s up for punch?” Ambrose asked, heading over to a table set with bottles and steaming punch bowls full of dark red liquid.

“There’s not actually blood in it, right?” Harvey said as he got to Ambrose first, looking hesitant at the burgundy color, and Ambrose’s devilish smirk was not of a reassuring kind.

Sabrina strangled a giggle alongside Theo and Robin as Roz came up behind Harvey and took the first glass instead.

“No, it’s just rum punch, I picked it out with Hilda,” she said, brushing a kiss to Harvey’s cheek, before they all settled on the couch, eager to talk before the rest of the party showed up and changed the energy in the room.

Nick arrived in the middle of Theo’s anecdote about their latest band rehearsal and made him lose the thread of his story as Nick gave them a quick wave before heading over to exchange a few words with Ambrose who was refilling the punch bowl.

Not that Sabrina could blame Theo. Nick had taken a leaf from her book and wrapped himself up in the Lupercalia costume, the white fur of the wolf skin contrasting with his dark hair and the olive skin of his naked chest. Very different from the wolf costume he had pitched earlier in the week.

When Nick caught her staring, he winked and Sabrina realized all at once that he had done it on purpose to provoke her.

The worst part was that it was working, it was nearly impossible to tear her eyes away from him.

“Your boyfriend is so extra, Brina,” Theo said, finally breaking the spell and Sabrina turned her attention back to her friends, praying she wasn’t looking too flushed. “But so hot.”

“Right here,” Robin sing-songed next to them.

“You think he’s hot too,” Theo protested with an eye roll.

“Well yeah, who doesn’t,” Robin scoffed, though it quickly turned into a laughter when Theo reached over to kiss him.

“I’m not inclined to share,” Sabrina huffed, smoothing her hands over her skirts and tried to ignore the way her skin had become hypersensitive again from just looking at Nick.

“More’s the pity, you’re always such a greedy little thing, Sabrina,” came the unmistakable drawl of Prudence from behind them.

She hadn’t expected Prudence or Agatha to show up in costume, given how they considered themselves too cool for most things, but they seemed to have embraced the spirit of the evening and gone all out.

Prudence had opted for a black Grecian tunic that stopped mid-thigh, dark silk flowers dripping down her arms.

“Who are you supposed to…”

“I’m Persephone of course, maiden of flowers, queen of the dead,” Prudence interrupted, striking a bit of a pose and Sabrina suppressed a grin when she caught sight of the longing on Ambrose’s face.

“Well, you look great.”

“Of course I do.”

Agatha called her stunning feather-backed dress a harpy costume, though Sabrina was fairly certain that harpies were not meant to be that attractive.

Not that Sabrina was in any position to critique anyone’s costumes for being too sexy. Red Riding Hood would definitely not have worn anything as risqué as she was. Something that Prudence seemed to notice too, dark eyes tracing over Sabrina with such intensity it was all she could do to keep from fidgeting.

“Are you wearing your Lupercalia cape, Sabrina?”

“Yeah, you know, seemed silly not to use it when I was dressing up at little red riding hood.”

“Why not just stand up and announce that you’re finally getting laid?”

“Oh, she’s announced it all right. Loudly and with lots of expletives,” Ambrose said as he moved in, and put a glass of punch in Sabrina’s hand, unfortunately moving out of her range too fast for her to toss it back at him.

“You know one day I will murder you, right?” Sabrina yelled after him, as the surrounding people broke into sniggers at Ambrose’s words.

“As long as you put me in the cain pit afterwards, it will have been worth it.”

“I wouldn’t hold onto that hope,” Sabrina grumbled and took a sip of her drink – at least that was nice. She wouldn’t have put it past her cousin to spike her punch with gin.

“We got you a present,” Agatha said, procuring a heavy looking parcel from out of thin air and unceremoniously shoving it into Sabrina’s hands.

“Thank you.”

She was touched by the gesture, not having expected anything else from the two of them than they’d cause mischief and raid the drinks and food table. The unexpected burst of affection made her forget that anything handed over by the sisters should be treated with extreme caution.

She shoved the lid back onto the parcel as soon as she’d lifted it.

“I’ll look this over later I think,” she rushed out, and Prudence and Agatha's lips curved up in identical smirks.

“Did I spot handcuffs?”

“Theo,” Sabrina hissed, looking to her side and seeing her friend – very likely soon to be ex-friend if he kept looking at her with such forced innocence. “Get your own birthday presents.”

“Nick knows how to use everything in there, no doubt he’ll be more than happy to show you,” Prudence purred and looked in Nick’s direction.

Nick was in the middle of greeting Melvin alongside Ambrose, but seemed to register someone was talking about him – frowning as he realized half the party was staring.

“Yes, yes, I get it, Prudence, you guys used to have lots of sex with my boyfriend. Thanks for the info,” Sabrina muttered, fingering the edges of the cardboard box.

“Word has it that you’re more than catching up for lost time with him, so we’re merely saving you the trouble and giving you some of the stuff we already know he likes.”

In the sofa across from her, Roz looked like she was barely keeping it together, biting down hard on her lip, while Harvey seemed as though he’d rather be anywhere else – at least someone was as awkward with people discussing her sex life as Sabrina was. She didn’t even dare chance a glance to the side to see Theo and Robins expressions.

“Thanks, ladies, that’s… thoughtful of you,” Sabrina finally said, failing to come up with anything more profound - or sharper for that matter.

“Now that’s over and done with, I’m going to get some of Hilda’s pies,” Prudence said with a final finger wave to Sabrina before dragging Agatha over in the direction of Nick and Ambrose. The latter jerking to attention at their approach.

Prudence and Agatha left an awkward silence in their wake, and as Sabrina scrambled for something to fill it with as she realized something important.

The gift in her lap could not stay in the room under any circumstances.

She’d caught a glimpse of some kind of paddle in there, and it would no doubt end up with Ambrose, who would probably spend the rest of the evening sporadically spanking the guests.

Speaking a quick transference spell, she sent the parcel up to be tucked away under her bed where it would be safe from prying eyes and finally managed to look the others in the eye.

“Anyone up for food?”

The Fright Club all shot to their feet with much too enthusiastic agreements, just as eager to get rid of the residual awkwardness as she was.

Sabrina wished the teasing about her newly acquired sex life didn’t stump her so much. She had expected that once she’d had it, Prudence would lose her ability to get under her skin with all of her suggestiveness, but apparently not. Seemed like it had only opened up a whole new host of jokes that she was scrambling to keep up with.

Fortunately, Prudence’s desire to make digs at Sabrina seemed to have faded with the initial success in mortifying her, and she focused her attention on Roz and Agatha. Although Sabrina noticed that she never seemed too far away from Ambrose.

As the mood changed – the music turning up louder, more people moving to the dance floor – Sabrina realized she was in big trouble. Because none of Nick’s touches felt innocent anymore, even the ones she was pretty sure was entirely casual and affectionate, like him playing with her hair or stroking her arm.

Everything he did seemed to get her temperature higher until she finally had to squirm away from the couch when he began fidgeting with the chain around her neck – the sensation shocked through her like lightning, too graphic a reminder of him doing the exact same thing earlier in the evening when they’d been curled up on her bed, flushed and hungry-eyed.

She half suspected that he was doing it on purpose, but when she looked at him as she climbed out of the couch and hurried over to latch onto Hilda who came bearing fresh snacks, he seemed surprised.

Hilda wasn’t the only member of the older generation who came by. They peeked in at irregular intervals during the evening. Some getting a drink before heading off to other parts of the house to the party the elder generation was having, a few sticking around for a chat before they left too.

Zelda kept coming back for refills of Ambrose’s bourbon to fortify her efforts to win big in what sounded like an increasingly high stakes poker match between her and the hedge witches.

“How much gin have you managed to win from Gryla by now?” Sabrina asked on her third visit to the bar. 

“Ten bottles, I think she’s gonna wager her entire liquor cabinet next round.”

“And what have you wagered,” Sabrina said with a sidelong glance at her aunt, taking in the flush to Zelda’s cheeks and the slight slur in her voice.

“You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Well, if you’re gambling away the mortuary and we need to move, I’d like to know about it.”

“We’re not going to lose the mortuary, they all have terrible poker faces.”

“Aunt Zelda!”

“I’m joking,” Zelda huffed, shaking her cigarette about for emphasis and managing to scatter ashes on the carpet. “I’m at most going to lose my French revolutionary wardrobe.”

“You love those dresses,” Sabrina protested, thinking of the luxurious ballgowns tucked away in aunt Zelda’s wardrobe room.

“Yes, but I like clearing Gryla out of gin even more. She was such a bitch last Yule.”

“She did help us save Theo and the coven,” Sabrina reminded her.

“Yes, but she was snide about it. Anyways, how are things here?”

“Fine, Ambrose is trying to teach the mortals to do the funky chicken from the looks of it,” Sabrina said, nodding towards the dance floor where Ambrose was flapping about – and Prudece was staring at him like she couldn’t quite figure out if she should be amused or aghast.

“Are you trying to punish the poor boy?” Zelda said, changing the subject so fast that all Sabrina managed was a squeaky “what?”, momentarily paranoid that her aunt had somehow found out about the box of toys Agatha and Prudence had given her.

“Your Nicholas,” Zelda clarified. “He’s staring at you like he’s the horse and you’re the rider who haven’t been around to take him for his constitutionals.”

“Auntie!” Sabrina said, trying and not quite managing outrage at that image, her gaze automatically skittering in Nick’s direction.

His eyes were indeed mostly focused on her despite carrying on a conversation with Roz.

“And you have been so snippy this week. There’s been a downtick in headboards banged against the wall, am I right?” Zelda asked, lips curving into a knowing smile before taking another puff of her cigarette.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business,” Sabrina huffed, though the lone eyebrow-raise from Zelda made it obvious what her aunt thought of that attempt at obfuscation.

“If I had known the teasing would get you all upright again, we would have dialled it down,” Zelda said, the slight drunken haziness rendering her attempt of contrition sound entirely insincere.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Sabrina scoffed.

“No,” Zelda admitted, at once giving up on the lie with a shrug. “We would not.”

“But you do realise that by leaving such a fine stallion in the stable, you’re only cheating yourself out of a good time, and not actually proving whatever point you’re trying to make to us, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Zelda said with a roll of her eyes. “But how about I leave you with that thought while I go and clear out the hedge witches.”

Instead of waiting for a reply, Zelda turned on her heel, leaving Sabrina by herself at the edge of the dance floor where Robin was perfectly managing to tag along with Ambrose’s flamboyant antics. Theo and Harvey not so much.

“What is your aunt up to?” Nick asked, closing in on her from the side, leaning in to brush a kiss against the corner of her mouth.

“She’s trying to relieve Gryla of all of her gin in poker.”

“That is a prize fight if I’ve heard of one,” he chuckled. 

“I think they’re in Zelda’s study if you’re keen to go take a look.”

“No thanks,” Nick said with a smile. “I have something far more attention grabbing to look at right here.”

“Cheesy,” Sabrina admonished.

“You like it,” Nick insisted, and she rolled her eyes, but provided no answer, because yes, Nick had a way of making the cheesiest things sound good. “Is it enough to get me a dance though?”

Dancing was dangerous, because dancing meant close contact, but he was smiling so sweetly at her that she let him drag her onto the dance floor.

With each twirl, she ended up deeper in his arms – the punch she had been drinking had brought out a pleasant looseness in her limbs that made it even more difficult to resist the pull of his warm skin than it already was.

“By the way I think I forgot to tell you earlier that you look delicious in this dress,” Nick muttered, plucking at the lacing of the bodice. “Good enough to eat.”

She swallowed thickly at the heat in his eyes, and even his exaggerated growl when he spun her out and brought her back in to bury his face at her neck could not distract from the fact that she was all at once fired up again.

“I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” she blurted out once the song ended, before he could snag her back in for another dance, and jumped back from Nick and the surprise on his face.

She had no intention of going to the bathroom though. Bypassing her friends and the laughter that came from Zelda’s study to head out to the back porch.

The blast of fresh air against her overheated skin was a relief, the noise from the party muffled to the low throb of the bass and the sporadic bursts of particularly loud laughter.

When Sabrina heard the door creak behind her, she knew who it was at once. Could hear it in the sound of the foot falls, and recognized the warmth of his skin as he stopped behind her.

“What you doing out here all alone, little red riding hood?”

“I needed a bit of air,” she declared and winced as she could hear the slight squeak in her vowels.

When he encircled her waist and pulled her back against his chest to brush his lips against her neck, she broke into shivers, and then tensed up all at once, trying not to be so obvious about her desire.

Nick stilled.

“You want me to go?”

Rather than answer, not quite sure she could find the words, Sabrina tilted her head to the side, baring her neck fully for him. There was a beat of loaded silence, and then Nick bit down rather kiss her skin like she’d expected. For a split second it was hard enough that she let out a gasp of pain before Nick’s tongue began to soothe the bruise.

“I miss being inside you,” Nick whispered, let one of his hands wander lower, coming to rest against her pelvis and her hips twitched in response even though the touch was light as a feather through her skirts.

She could practically hear the last threads of her willpower fray and break as he brushed his nose against her neck and breathed her in, the pressure of his hand intensifying.

“Nick,” she whimpered.

He hummed in response, touch dropping to her knee and then dived under her skirt. She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath, before it came out of her all in a rush as soon as Nick’s fingers brushed against the lace of her underwear.

“You all pent up, little witch?”

“You couldn’t tell before?”

“You’ve been difficult,” Nick said with a rough chuckle, delivering a nip to her earlobe. “And I’ve been a nervous wreck. One second you’re all over me, and then you jump away like I’m poisonous.”

“You were being smug about your seduction skills,” Sabrina panted, her hips twitching with each pass of Nick’s thumb across the bare skin of her hip. “I was trying to punish yo…”

The rest of her sentence was lost to a harsh moan when Nick shoved his hand into her panties.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Sabrina,” Nick groaned, fingers easily sliding through the evidence of her desire for him and Sabrina could feel the press of his rapidly swelling cock against her ass. “I’ve barely even touched you.”

“I’ve been thinking about you all evening,” Sabrina confessed through the nervous tightness in a throat, letting out a sharp gasp as Nick circled her clit and then reached lower, two fingers sinking inside her cunt with no resistance at all.

Sabrina whined at the sensation, thighs trembling as he thrust his fingers in and out a few times - her noises turning into a sound of protest when he pulled his hand back out of her underwear and dragged her along with him.

For a second she thought he was going to bring her back inside, but instead he took her round the corner to the part of the porch used the least. No illumination save what spilled out from the windows further down,

Sabrina turned her face up towards his shadowed features when Nick reached in to brush his thumb against her lower lip. Rather follow through and kiss her though, he whispered the words to the sound muffling spell, making her tremble at the promise in his voice.

As soon as the final word had left his lips, she reached up to pull him down into a kiss, rough and hurried, all tongues and teeth as she knocked his hood back so she could run her fingers through his hair. Her desire for him felt different than it had before. Not so much pleasant as wild – ravenous. 

“What do you want, babe?” Nick panted as they had to come up for air.

His voice was raw with excitement, grunting softly when Sabrina leaned in again to bite at his lower lip, Nick’s tongue pressing against her teeth like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“I want the big bad wolf to ravage me,” she gasped as her teeth let go and Nick chased her mouth for a split second before her words registered with him and he stopped everything all at once.

He didn’t laugh like the last time she’d tried to urge him on using big bad wolf-talk, not in any way that sounded amused at least. He wetted his lips and let out a scratchy, little chuckle as he stared at her.

“So what you mean is,” he began, hands sliding down to her hips, pulling her closer. “You want to try it a bit more rough?”

“Yes.”

The mood flipped all at once, like there was less air around them and Sabrina gasped for breath when Nick’s grip tightened further.

“Alright, I can do rough.”

Yanking her skirt up, his fingers found their way back to her panties, but this time to tear them down, and Sabrina stumbled in her haste to get rid of them, Nick catching her around the arm to steady her.

They were both breathing hard when they got to his belt, hastening to try and get it undone and Sabrina got even wetter at the sound of Nick’s shuddery moan when she palmed his cock while he shoved his jeans and boxers out of the way.

“You sure you want it like this?”

“Yes," Sabrina panted "I’m sure.”

He lifted her up by the thighs and Sabrina was quick to wrap them around him. Then her back hit the side of the house and they were both scrambling to get going, only for her to grab onto his wrist, digging her nails in.

“Protection,” she reminded him in an urgent whisper.

“Shit, hurry up,” he hissed, grip tightening on her thigh.

Swallowing thickly, she murmured the words to the spell, hand curving over her stomach. The final syllable had barely left her lips before Nick thrust upwards and Sabrina grabbed onto the back of his neck with a cry, overwhelmed at feeling him inside her again.

Nick seemed as wrecked as she was, pressing kisses to her jaw and neck as he worked to get inside her fully, his entire body quaking with tension as he whispered her name.

He’d been a little rough on occasion before. When he was on the edge and he’d pull at her hair and his breath would get all tight as he lost his rhythm, but the force he put behind his first proper thrust nearly knocked the breath right out of her lungs and made her legs tremble from the shock of sensation.

Then came another one, and another. Just as hard, just as focused, before he began to speed up and Sabrina bucked her hips to meet his pace, their harsh gasps filling the air around them. The warm ache of it felt good, like a match under her skin that lit up every single nerve ending she had, consuming all the nervous excitement in her belly.

“You okay?” Nick panted, voice coming out urgent and rough with the effort he was putting into his movements. “It’s not too much, right? I’m not hurting you?”

Sabrina answered him by coming, hard and sudden, before she even really understood it was happening. The tension from the past few days ramping up so wild and fast that it snapped like a wire – and before she could think to muffle her loud moans against his mouth.

“Fuck, Spellman,” Nick grunted, almost losing his grip on her as her hips jerked, as taken aback by her sudden orgasm as she was.

She’d never come that fast with him before – she’d barely even come that fast on her own – and she couldn’t stop shaking, her whole body feeling like it was contracting.

“You’re coming so hard, I can feel it,” he gasped, something like awe in his voice as he slowed down, trying to ease her through it and leaned in to kiss her.

“Don’t stop, Nick” she gasped against his mouth, pressing down with her still shaking hips in search of more sensation, more friction – the first orgasm only seemed to have driven her need higher instead of sating her. “I need... Again.”

Nick groaned, picking right back up again as she commanded, and Sabrina cinched her legs tighter around him, heels digging in to spur him on.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Clinging onto him for dear life with one arm around his neck, Sabrina dropped her free hand between their bodies, dipping a little lower first, eager to feel his cock pushing into her. Nick let out a desperate little noise when he felt what she was doing, kissing her hard and rough until she pressed her fingers to her clit instead and the additional rush of sensation made her break away from his lips with a gasp.

“That’s right,” he grunted. “Help me make you feel good.”

He egged her on with more gasped filth about how tight and wet she felt around his dick - when he didn’t cover her neck and shoulders in kisses and bites. She was going to look like an absolute mess by the time they were done.

But it felt too good to care about that, better still when Nick shifted his grip on her thighs and she had to clench her eyes shut at the sudden rush of fresh pleasure at the change in angle. It made her tighten so brutally around him that he couldn’t hold back a loud, punched-out moan.

“I’m so close, Sabrina, please tell me you’re there,” Nick groaned, fingers digging into her thighs as her fingers pressed down on her clit – and then she was, sharp gasps spilling out of her as she clung to Nick through her shudders. 

It was a struggle to open her eyes, but she forced herself to, looking at his handsome face, the wild-eyed desperation in his expression.

“Sabrina, you out here?”

She froze at the sound of Roz’ voice. Her friend must have let herself outside while they’d been too preoccupied to notice the sound of the door.

“Stop moving,” she hissed, looking in the direction of the other end of the porch where she could hear Roz moving around now that the blood wasn’t rushing through her ears.

“She can’t hear us,” Nick objected, his frantic breathing making it clear how close he was to his own orgasm.

“We’re not invisible, stay still.”

When she dug her nails into the back of his neck for emphasis, Nick’s entire body went rigid in his effort to comply with her order, and he whimpered – sounding more like a wounded animal than a person.

Her eyes snapped to his at the sound, realizing, with a sudden flash awareness, that Nick was getting off on it. Being commanded to stop. Forced to hold back. Judging from the look coming over Nick’s face, he could tell that she knew it too.

They were still staring at each other when Roz moved back inside, door banging behind her and Sabrina could hear her yell something to Ambrose.

“You’re not moving,” she said once the back porch was quiet again save for their harsh breathing.

Nick swallowed thickly, and shook his head, his eyes wide as he stared at her, looking so deliciously vulnerable that she wanted to keep him in her arms forever, holding him close to her.

“Because I haven’t told you to?”

A nod – from the tremble in his body she got the impression that he was so riled up that it was difficult to even speak. The rush of power was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

“You like that?”

Another nod, a sharp exhale.

“Use your words, Nicholas,” she muttered.

Nick’s grip on her thigh convulsed, hips giving the tiniest, reflexive jerk that teased a soft moan from her and he let out a strangled whine in response. He had to swallow again, Adam’s apple working, before he managed to find his tongue.

“Yes, I love it.”

“Good.”

She ran her thumb across his lower lip, Nick startling a little at the gentle gesture, pupils blowing even wider.

“Sabrina…”

“Yes,” she whispered, too high on the haze of power and bliss to feel embarrassed about anything. “Fuck me.”

Burying his face against her chest, he let out a harsh exhale and started up again, moving hard and fast enough that each thrust shocked a wild moan out of her.

“Come, Nick,” she moaned, digging her fingers into his hair and wrenched his head back so she could look at his beautifully tense and glassy eyed face. “I want you to come.”

His hips jerked as he rushed to obey, hard enough to make her wince a little, but she wrapped her legs around him even tighter, taking it all until Nick stilled.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his shaking legs finally failing in keeping them upright and he crumbled to his knees, taking her with him and they ended up in entangled heap on the porch.

Sabrina chuckled and gently ran her fingers through his hair, across his strong shoulders, pressed a warm kiss to his temple.

“Feel good?” she murmured.

“To put it mildly,” Nick laughed, a raw, rattling sound that made Sabrina’s lips quirk up in a smug smile. “I can’t feel my legs.”

His hands were still trembling when he cradled her face and pulled her into a slow, lazy kiss that made heat flush through her despite how wrung out she was. The vulnerability in the soft slump of his shoulders was exquisite.

“So you get off on being pushed around when you have sex. Like in general?” She whispered when he pulled back, tracing across a bite mark she’d left on his shoulder.

“I like you being demanding,” Nick admitted as he looked up at her, face becoming guarded rather than lax and open like it had been before.

She knew he liked to lay himself out for her, liked being pinned down, and she loved that he did. Even when he was trying to show her new things, he was ready to let her take what she wanted from him.

But before she hadn’t let her thoughts stray to anything further. Because further looked like Dorian’s, looked like Nick high on drugs and hurting and getting beaten by sex demons. Now she wasn’t sure that was necessarily what further was. 

“Prudence and Agatha gave me handcuffs,” Sabrina blurted out, not sure how to broach the subject in a more elegant manner when Nick was so obviously trying to be coy.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I mean,” Nick said, laughter in his voice, and Sabrina felt something tight and anxious loosen in her chest. “Do you really want to have this discussion out here right now? I’m still inside of you.”

Sabrina frowned and lifted her hips, easing off of him, making Nick’s little gasp as she dismounted trail into more laughter.

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“Nick, I not trying to trap you or make you feel guilty or anything, I just…”

“And I’m not trying to dodge your questions,” Nick cut in before she could finish, stroking his thumb along the curve of her cheek. “I swear it. I’ll answer them. Maybe tomorrow instead? When we’re not technically at your birthday party.”

When she nodded, he kissed her again, and this time his mouth was so achingly gentle and persuasive that all the tension drained out her limbs and made her hug him closer. Nick gave a content little hum against the side of her face, and Sabrina’s lips tugged up in a smile, the inside of her chest feeling warm.

“So is this finally a compelling enough argument for us having sex wherever the fuck we feel like it?” Nick muttered, easing his head down to press a soft kiss to the top of her breast.

“Ambrose is going to give us such a hard time when we get back inside,” she groaned, hiding a tired laugh against hair. “He’s got to have figured out we’ve both been gone."

“Exactly,” Nick said. “So why fight it. He’s going to tease us no matter where it’s happening. Just whack it right back at him.”

They got to their feet with some difficulty, both still shaky despite the wind down. Sabrina got her underwear back on and fluffed her skirts while Nick tugged himself back into his boxers and cinched his belt again.

“Sorry about the bruises. I’ll get rid of them,” Nick said, reaching out to brush his fingers against her neck and a soft flush of magic spread across her neck and shoulders.

“It’s a shame, I quite like being marked up by you,” Sabrina grinned when she did the same for him.

The expression on Nick’s face was a heady mixture of adoration and hunger, and he snatched her close for one more kiss before he allowed her to get back inside,

From the sound of it, the party was still in full swing, music and laughter meeting them once more as they travelled back to the parlor.

“Nicholas.”

“Hecate’s sake, here we go,” Sabrina grumbled.

Ambrose was coming out of the kitchen with fresh supplies for the punch bowls, and lit up in a wide grin when he saw the both of them making their way back towards the party.

“I was looking for you, you’re missing the games.”

“We were getting some fresh air,” Nick said with a shrug.

“On your knees?”

“What?”

“Your knees are dirty, Nick,” Ambrose clarified, smile getting even wider.

They both looked down and sighed when they realized that yes, they had forgotten to brush the knees of Nick's jeans down in their haste to get back inside.

“They sure are, thanks,” Nick simply said, not rising to the bait, and muttered a quick cleaning spell to get his knees dusted off.

“Ambrose, you do realise you’re holding a full jug of punch and that I know how to levitate stuff,” Sabrina said when Ambrose opened his mouth to speak again.

“Oh I am sorry cousin, didn’t even see you there. You were being so quiet next to Nicholas.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes, catching a glimpse of an adoring grin on Nick’s face out of the corner of her eye as she fixed her attention back on Ambrose, and felt a rush of confidence.

“Well at least I am getting laid, why don’t you just invite Prudence upstairs, that might get you to calm down.”

Ambrose’s mouth opened and then closed it again, his eyes twinkling with impish delight.

“There you go, cousin, baby steps. That was almost a proper barb,” he said, giving her a patronizing pat on the shoulder. “I knew that Nick would shag some of that feistiness loose in you.”

Sabrina set into motion, but unfortunately Ambrose was prepared, and already several steps ahead of her when she started yelling the levitation spell as she chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got them being sweet and full of laughter in all their horniness last time, but I didn’t want do a rehash of that. So cue them getting all desperate and Sabrina trying to push her limits a bit. 
> 
> Again just as last time, if there was something you found especially hot, feel free to let me know.
> 
> I don't expect any new chapters of this fic anytime soon, but I have other Nabrina stories planned, so keep checking back, or come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unseemingowl).


End file.
